The disclosure generally relates to manhole covers. Specifically, the disclosure relates to manhole covers configured to inhibit vermin from inhabiting the volume beneath the manhole cover.
The presence of vermin in sewage systems, have long been documented and is considered an area of constant concern for sanitation workers, exterminators and the general public. Examples include rats, mice, snakes and insects.
Cockroaches have likewise been long recognized as pests of economic, medical, veterinary, and aesthetic concern.
Sundry formulations and mechanisms are routinely synthesized and employed to discourage or prevent cockroach infiltration and infestation within otherwise attractive areas and volumes (in other words, homes and buildings in residential areas). No real-world application of any reported technology is known to be operationally safe and effective. It has been well established that the area enclosed beneath manhole covers is attractive to cockroach infestation by virtue of its warmth and secluded areas (in other words, darkness) and volumes; causing exposure risks (both in terms of potential disease vectors and insecticides), financial loss resulting from loss of operating time, incurred liabilities, repair costs, and replacement costs.
Accordingly, what is needed, is a cockroach and other vermin repellent mechanism which would inhibit access to these sensitive areas by activating a natural mechanism of dissuasion, and provide an effective advantage for humans.